dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Ochman
|birthplace = Bridgeport, Connecticut, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Stage Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1989-present |status = Active }}Joseph "Joe" William Ochman (born August 24, 1954 in Bridgeport, Connecticut) is an American actor, voice actor and stage director, who is most active in voice over roles in various animation shows, films and video games. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' (2015-present) - Mayor André Bourgeois *''Lastman'' (2016) - Chubs Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Sergio (eps. 50-51) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Panda (ep. 11), Edward (ep. 37), Misha (ep. 39) (Viz Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kawaji Toshiyoshi (eps. 30-31) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Gordon's Henchman B (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Crabmon, Coelamon, Additional Voices *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Prince Eccentro *''Shinzo'' (2000) - King Nipper, Katris *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Hightower *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 0010 *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Makuramon, Jagamon (ep. 25) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Soldier (ep. 35) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Deramon (ep. 13), Gomamon (ep. 16), Burgermon (ep. 39), Starmon (ep. 39) *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Hakuoh (eps. 27-52), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Follower (ep. 11) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Rokusuke, Potcha (ep. 161) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Goliath Captain (ep. 8) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Owl (ep. 10), Darcia the First (ep. 27) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Kiichiro (ep. 31), Additional Voices *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Hachigen Ushōda, Ryū Kuzu, Shin'etsu Kisaragi, Cashier (ep. 78), Central 46 Member (ep. 212) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Officer #3 (ep. 17), Yoshijiro (ep. 19), Shop Owner (ep. 20), Matagi "Johnny" (ep. 21), Sailor on Guard (ep. 23) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Jiro's Father (ep. 31), Bandit (ep. 32) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Gabal Docker, Citizen (ep. 19) *''Stitch!'' (2008-2011) - Vice-Principal (ep. 20) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Force Dragren *''Blade'' (2011) - Police Chief (ep. 2) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Will A. Zeppeli, Researcher (ep. 14), Soldier (ep. 14), Vampire (ep. 21) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Village Chief (ep. 2) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Tanaka's Father (ep. 7), Ogura's Bodyguard (eps. 7 & 19), Mitsuyoshi Hashiguchi (eps. 20-22) *''Bungo Stray Dogs'' (2016) - Driver (ep. 6), Azure King (ep. 7) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2017) - Paul Hanbridge, Additional Voices *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Kaim, Priest (eps. 7-8) *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Jiiya, Teacher, Mr. Numata, Arcade Attendant, Bubblen, Chauffer, Hyena Guy, Kung Fu Roshi, Male 1, Male Chauffer, Male Staff, Old Man *''Violet Evergarden'' (2018) - Oscar Webster (ep. 7), General Merkulov (eps. 12-13) OVAs & Specials *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Morpheus, Spectre (ep. 15), Spider (ep. 15) Anime Films *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - John Trelawney, Job Anderson *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Mikiyasu Shinshi (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Mikiyasu Shinshi (Bandai Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Climate Control Worker, Warehouse District Guard, Water Treatment Facility Worker *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Maro Taijihino *''Blame!'' (2017) - Male Electro-Fisher B, Male Electro-Fisher F, Male Villager J *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - President *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - King Baltra Liones, Dahaka, Celestial A, Grey Demon, Priest B Video Game Dubbing *''Final Fantasy XV'' (2016-2019) - Additional Voices *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Thane of Saronia / Uncle Takka External Links *Joe Ochman at the Internet Movie Database *Joe Ochman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions